percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Son of War: Ch.1
The Son of War: Chapter 1: Tony Tony woke up and stared at his ceiling, as if it had eyes. He rolled over in the bed and yawned. Rain beat down on his windows and dark clouds covered the sky, shadowing his face. He sat up. Another Friday he was getting ready to waste again. He trudged downstairs and opened the fridge. Mom was obviously gone, or she would've been watching the 4:00 a.m Seattle news on T.V. He poured himself a bowl of cereal and ate silently, staring at the rain outside. School started in 2 hours. Maybe he'd just skip today? No. His mom would have him in a bodybag by tomorrow if he did that. Tony began packing his backpack. First he put his textbooks, then the homework he never bothered to do, and finally his lunch. He armed himself with his dead father's bronze pocket knife- in case he got ambushed by thugs on the street. He pulled on his overcoat and walked out the door. Tony trudged through the streets, kicking up water and mud off the pavement. He could see the Seattle Needle in the distance, blending in perfectly with the gray clouds. The school was 50 blocks away, but the bus stop was only 20. Somehow he always got there on time. The bus arrived on time, and Tony sat in his usual seat- the back. He sat alone, and pulled out his phone and began playing Pacman to pass the time. He snickered to himself as he watched the yellow circle get crushed in the hands of the colorful ghosts- or no hands of the colorful ghosts? The bust ride always took a while, but suddenly it jerked to a halt. Tony looked out the window. They were stopped in the middle of the intersection, not a bus stop. Cars and other buses honked left and right. Kids began to shout at the bus driver, but he didn't respond. Tony looked up towards the rear view mirrior. The top half of the driver's reflection wasn't in the mirrior like it was supposed to be. He stood and began to make his way up to the bus driver, but before he could even make it there, the front half of the bus exploded. Screams were drowned out by fire, and Tony was thrown backwards, out the window, and onto the wet street. The bus was flipped on its side, kids crying, screaming, and stuggling to escape from the wreckage. Tony could feel something warm trickling down his head. He wiped it off and saw red flowing down his fingers: blood. But before he could do anything about it, there was a blood curdling screech from the top of bus. He looked up. A woman stood on top of the bus. She was dressed in a black silk dress, decorated with burgandy flowers. A black veil covered her face. She was young- 23, 24- and had the body of a goddess. It was raining harder than cats and dogs, but she wasn't soaked. The water seemed to be...scared of her. It repelled off her drop by drop. "Demigod!" She bellowed. Her voice probably vibrated the enitre city. "Your life ends here." She raised her hand and flicked her wrist towards Tony. He flew backwards into a taxi cab windowshield, which shattered under him. Instantly, he felt a surge of pain through his spine. But that wasn't the worst part. The woman was floating over the air towards him. She raised her hands, and muttered something in what sounded like Latin or Greek. Two snakes made of smoke came out of each palm, and lunged at Tony. He moved out of the way just in time, but the taxi driver wasn't so lucky. The snakes flew through the shattered window and began to devour the man in a heap of smoke. Tony turned his leap into a roll and he rolled straight up to the woman. She raisd her hand again, but Tony bolted for it. Too late. The woman launched an invisble chain around his leg and dragged him into her clutches. She lifted him up with her left hand by his neck and pulled him in close. "Your time on this earth is done, demigod," she hissed. She raised her hand to strike, but screeched and dropped him. A blinding light had appeared above Tony's head. He looked up. A flaming red symbol floated above him- a bloody, decapitated boar's head crossed by two silver spears. The lady hissed again. "A son of the war god, eh? Your father's a brat like you! Prepare to die, child!" "War god? My dad? He's dead, what-?" Tony had no idea what happened next, but he knew that the following did: The woman lunged, and it was like a spark ignited in his stomach. He ducked a swipe from her hand, dodged a jab, ducked again, side-stepped from a kick, ducked twice and landed a jab straight in her stomach. She screeched and flew backward. Her silk dress began to melt into her skin. Soon she was a black leathery bat woman with giant demon bat wings. She flew high into the air and dove straight at Tony, teeth bared and claws extended. Tony drew his dad's bronze knife. The monster dove closer and.... Tony ducked on her, and rolled to the side. He feinted left and chopped off her left wing. The monster screeched as her wing dissolved into gold dust. "DIE DEMIGOD, DIEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" she screeched. She lunged for the last time, but Tony knew exactly what to do. He feinted left, did a jab cross combo on her face, shattered her knee caps with his army boots and palm heeled her to the ground. He brought his knife up in an arch and in mid air it grew into an 8 foot- almost 9 foot- tall scythe made of tempered metal. Engraved on the wood handle was the word: BANE. He brought down the scythe into the creature's heart, and with one last screech, she dissolved. The scythe shrank to the size of a knife again. He shoved it in his pocket and looked up. No symbol- the boar's head was gone. He looked around. The bus was smoking, the rain having put out the fire. Civilians had begun to come out of their cars, video taping and snapping pics on their phones. The news crews were surrounding the area getting live feed of his battle. The police had surrounded the area, their guns pointing straight at Tony. His old classmates stood on the sidewalk, staring at him as if he were some sort of freak. It was clear. His life was over. He'd always imagined being a fugitive. But not like this. All he had in his backpack were useless text books, undone homework, and a lunch bag filled with only a water canteen, a tuna sandwich, and a half eaten family size bag of LAYS potato chips, BBQ flavored. Tony opened his back pack and the cops tensed. He dumped out his books and homework, and through the backpack aside, showing him he wasnt hostile. He slung the water canteen around his back, stuffed the chips and lays in his pocket, and threw his phone on the ground. It exploded in a shower of sparks. He'd watched enough government and spy movies to know they would track you if you used a phone. He stared at his hometown. He was against the law now, for what? He didn't know. And then, he ran... Next Chapter: The Son of War: Ch. 2 Category:The Son of War Category:Chapter Page